Memories Of No One
by StitchKitteh
Summary: After escaping the clutches if Grima, Morgan awakes with amnesia. However, a certain Wyvern rider comes to her rescue, along with a few other familiar faces. As her relationships grow, Morgan begins to uncover her past, and what truly was the nightmare that was once her home.
1. Escape From The Future

**Finally I get a damn fanfic out. This is a gift for one of my friends, for his avatar's Morgan's story behind the amnesia. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Darkness. It never ended. Day after day Ylisse fought, every day the human race decreased. No one had known that three siblings from Plegia would bring such sorrow. They had loved them. Marduk, the strong and caring tactician. Dren, the hot tempered but noble thief. And Roy, the young, reserved priest who did healing practices every day.

They were the enemy. They all were Grima. Destroying everything their friends and companions cherished. Most of the Shepards had been killed by their hands, but a small few were still out there, finding a way to end this madness.

Tiki walked through the halls of the underground shelter, carrying a basket with her. She, along with Lucina, had evacuated the children the dead Shepards had left behind.

Owain, Cynthia, Laurent, Severa, Brady, Kjelle, Yarne, Noire, Inigo, Nah, Gerome, Rin, Christina, and Morgan had been brought down to the shelter the day everything went downhill. Chrom ordered Tiki and the other mothers of the children to stay with them, but as their friends had fallen, they eventually had left. Most of the children had grown up and gone with Lucina, hoping to find a way to stop the destruction of the world. Morgan, however, could not join them.

Morgan had always been a happy child, wishing to be a tactician like her father, Marduk. She was always so cheerful, down below the madness. Tiki had known this from the day of Morgan's birth; her daughter would never be able to face the living hell that was the world. She could never bear thought of Morgan's tears as she found out her father's blood had created this horrific future.

"I don't have much time," Tiki said, clutching the basket.

"I know he's coming for me. And if he's coming for me, he's coming for her."

The divine dragon cautiously rapped on the door to the nursery.

"Come in," a cheerful voice called.

Tiki opened the door and was then greeted by her daughter. Morgan had seemed to have been studying some books while her mother was away, as her desk was piled with them.

"Mother, you're back," the manakete said, smiling at her beloved family member. It almost brought tears to Tiki's eyes knowing that her daughter was so happy to see her, without knowing what was going to happen soon.

"Guess what, mother. Do you know what today?"

Tiki smiled and sat on her bed, the basket on her lap.

"Of course, Morgan. I would never forget. Today's your birthday. You're now twelve years old."

Morgan smiled and plopped down beside her.

"So mother, what do you want to do for it?" she asked, happy to spend the day with Tiki.

The divine dragon reached into the basket and pulled out two perfect apples.

"I thought we'd enjoy a treat," she smiled.

"No way, mother! These are the apples we always used to eat before you said I needed healthier food. Those were the days, huh?" Morgan smiled, biting into the fruit.

Tiki reached back into the basket and then held out a wrapped package.

"And here's your birthday present from your father," she said, gently placing it on Morgan's lap.

The young girl swallowed the last of her apple and picked the gift up. She carefully read the small note before tearing it open.

Dear Morgan,

Happy birthday, sweetie. I wish I could be there to watch you open this, but I'm afraid I won't be able to join you on your special day. I miss both you and your mother so much, and you I know I'll always love you, no matter where am I.

Love,

Father

Morgan smiled at the letter, remembering the good times she had with her father. As she torn open the package, her eyes widened in shock.

It was an old tome, thick and hardy, with a gold lightning bolt engraved on it.

Tears of joy rolled down Morgan's face and onto the cover. It was Marduk's thunder tome. The one he had promised would be hers one day, and that it would be the day her tactician life began.

"Father, thank you," she said, hugging the tome to herself.

Tiki smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"I have a gift for you, too. Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Morgan held out her right hand, her eyes closed while still clutching to her father's present. Tiki slid Morgan's glove off her hand, and then pulled her silver wedding band off her ring finger before transferring it to her daughter's.

"Open your eyes," she sighed.

Morgan looked at her hand.

"Your ring," Morgan said, gazing at her hand.

"Mother, I can't possibly…"

Tiki held the manakete close, tears running down her cheeks.

"Morgan, I love you more than anything in the world. Please don't forget that."

Morgan sat for a moment, sliding her glove back on.

"Of course I won't, mother. I love you and father, too."

The two embraced for a while, sharing a tender moment.

"I'm so sorry your father couldn't come for your birthday," Tiki said, gently pulling away.

Morgan shook her head, still smiling.

"No, it's okay. I'm happy you're here, mother."

Tiki took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Morgan," she sighed, placing her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"I love you, your father does too. Never forget him and all he has done for us."

Tiki quietly recited a spell under her breath causing Morgan to fall onto her lap.

"Your memories will remain of him, but I can't say you'll remember me. I want you to be happy, to live in a world without fear."

She picked the unconscious manakete up, along with her tome.

"We're leaving this place."

…

"What are you doing?!" Gaius gasped as he stood against the wall, cornered by his once loving wife.

The Grima possessed Dren laughed as she walked toward her terrified husband.

"**Where are all the children, darling**?" she asked, her sword to Gaius's neck.

"**Where's our little Rin? Surely he wants his mama**."

Gaius stood still, sweating in fear. His son was with Lucina, who had the other children with her as well. If he told this fiend, they were goners for sure.

"No, I'll die first before you get your hands on those kids!" he yelled, the female Grima's eyes glowing with pure death.

"**Pathetic**," she hissed.

"Dren, don't let her control you! Fight back!"

Grima laughed, the sword's cold metal touching his throat.

"**Silly human. Dren is dead. Her life was drained away as soon as I entered her body.**"

The fell dragon pressed the sword slowly into his neck.

"**It's your turn for me send you…"** the female Grima snarled… "**to heaven…"**

With one swift movement and a sickening gurgle of blood, the assassin fell to floor, his throat slit.

"Dr….en…."

The female Grima howled with laughter.

"**And another one falls dead. If only he told me where children were, then this would be double the reward**."

…

Tiki continued through the halls, desperate to find an empty place to summon the portal. The divine dragon knew she her daughter head to escape, but one thing was in the back of Tiki's mind.

In preforming the ritual, her power would weaken severely, and she would be forest to return to the Mila Tree for slumber.

"But Morgan must live. I sacrificing my strength is a small price to pay for her safety."

Then she stopped in her tracks.

A long shadow rose along the walls, slowly coming closer.

Tiki held Morgan tighter, ensuring herself that her daughter would come first. As she spun around, she felt something hit her in the head. She looked up to see the ceiling shaking, threatening to collapse. Before she could run, two strong arms wrapped around her and Morgan, pulling them away just in time.

"Tiki, are you alright?!" a familiar voice said in a worried tone.

She looked up to see Marduk's warm and relived smile greeting her.

"Mar…..Mar-Mar?"

Her husband held her close, seeming happy to see his wife again.

"I knew you were still alive. I terrified that you and Morgan were dead."

Tiki's eyes swelled up with tears.

"I missed you, too."

Marduk helped her up, gently kissing her cheek. He then ran his fingers through Morgan's spring green hair.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked.

Tiki looked him in the eyes.

"We have to get Morgan out of here. I need to use the last of Naga's inherited power to open the gate. I need you to help before…"

"Calm down, Tiki," Marduk sighed, stroking her cheek.

"You look so tired. You're going to pass out before we even can begin the ritual. Let me carry Morgan."

As he reached for his daughter, Tiki stepped back.

"No, I can do it myself. Please, just keep use safe."

Marduk chuckled a bit.

"Tiki, you sound like you're afraid of me. You need to rest let me carry her."

Tiki stared at loved one, a sense of dread filling her. Something was off.

"Stay away from me!" she cried, stepping back farther.

The dark haired man jumped back a bit from her sudden outburst,

"Tiki, please calm down. I know you're scared, but don't take it out on me."

The divine dragon held on to her child.

"Leave her alone, Grima. I won't let you touch her!"

Marduk looked at her for a long time.

"**Very clever, Tiki**. Someone with your motherly instincts will certainly not give up the heir."

Tiki glared at the true fell dragon, stroking Morgan's head.

"**Funny I even believed I could trick you. Hmm, what an odd thing for me to say**."

The divine dragon screamed as held up her dragon stone, transforming and attacking Grima with her breath.

After the smoke cleared, Grima's eyes had now turned to their normal glowing red, opposed to Marduk's brown eyes.

"**Foolish Manakete. Like I'd honestly die from a little bad breath**."

Tiki transformed back and for her life, away from that thing. She could hear him following her, but it wouldn't stop her.

Tiki finally pushed open the door to the old cellar, then locked it and pushed a book case over it.

The divine dragon quietly recited the spell, causing the room to glow with blue energy. The book case shook as Grima attacked from the outside, but it wasn't enough to disturb Tiki. She calmly watched as the blue energy formed into a portal, with each zodiac symbol embedded around the outside of it.

Just as Tiki picked up Morgan and ran through the portal, the door and book case were broken.

Grima watched as the blue energy vanished, leaving nothing but a dark stone wall.

"**Well, well**," he chuckled.

"**Naga's daughter made off with the child**."

Two other figures stepped from the darkness.

"**It's not like it matters," **the female Grima cooed.

The smallest of the three grinned.

"**The child will awaken one day. She'll be a fine dragon soon**."

The main Grima turned around and began to walk away.

"**The human race has lost already. Pathetic they even try to fight back**."

…

Tiki breathed heavily as she collapsed into what seemed like ruins, Morgan lying on her chest.

"We're free, at last," she gasped, standing up.

She laid Morgan against one of the walls, tome still in hand. She kissed her gently on the forehead, smiling.

"Goodbye, Morgan…"

Tiki then turned and walked off into the distance, her daughter's eyes fluttering open.

"Where…am I?

**Good lord, this took forever! If it's short, I'm sorry. I can only upload fanfics at school which is the only time I have access to a good keyboard. Anyways, I might make this a series of one shots of the other children, I but I'm still deciding. Review plz!**

**StitchKitteh**


	2. Reunited

**Chapter 2**

**Reunited**

Morgan struggled to get up, her body feeling sore. She held onto her tome, her head throbbing.

"Father… where…how?"

The green haired girl's mind felt blurry, like a thick fog. She ran her thumb over her dragon stone, held around her neck with a red ribbon, looking around the area. She seemed to be in some strange ruins, empty and alone.

Morgan sat back down, pulling her legs up to her.

"Crud. I'm lost," she mumbled, sighing deeply.

She opened her tome and began to read a few spells from it. As Morgan stretched her hand out, electricity shot from her fingertips.

"I can send a signal for help. Maybe someone will find me and father will take me home."

The Manakete grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"Here it goes!"

Morgan cleared her throat and began to recite a spell out loud.

"O fortissimi et procellam, da mihi, maius comminatione ad deos!"

A large bolt of light shot strait into the air, ending in an explosion of magic.

Morgan breathed with relief.

"Now all that's left is to wait…"

…

"So if I'm correct, this would be the ruins of time, the location holding Naga's tear?" Marduk asked, studying the map.

The raven hair tactician and Chrom were on a mission to retrieve the treasure, hoping it would help them against Valm for the time being. Aside from themselves, they had brought along Frederick, Tiki, Lucina, Tharja, Gregor, Nowi, Lon'qu, Dren, Roy, and Gerome for the treasure hunt.

Tiki walked forward, her eyes closed.

"Hey, wait…" Marduk called, grabbing his wife's shoulder.

Tiki turned around to him, eyes serious.

"There's an army of Risen coming. They seem to be attracted to something…mystic."

"You mean they're after the tear?" Frederick asked, lance ready.

The divine dragon shook her head.

"No, they don't have any interest in the tear. There seems to be a child close by."

"Then our first priority is to rescue them," Marduk announced, tome ready.

"Gerome, I need you to carry me across the ruins. Frederick and Chrom, you and the others fend off the Risen, and Tiki…"

The tactician looked at his wife.

"… Just stay safe."

Tiki nodded and clutched her dragon stone.

"I will."

Gerome tapped his foot impatiently.

"Captain Marduk, are we going or what? Don't waste my time.

Marduk nodded, and climbed onto the future Minerva along with her masked rider.

"We won't be long," he said, before flying off.

…

Morgan held her breath as the undead monster came close. His eyes burned like fiery coals as he touched Morgan's panic stricken face. She could see the saliva in his mouth as he hissed at her, ready to strike at any moment.

"Father… I want to go home… soon…" Morgan whimpered as she closed her eyes, ready for the first blow.

Suddenly, she heard a loud screech, causing her eyes to snap open. The Risen dark mage lay on the ground, fried by what seemed like lightning magic.

"You don't look like a treasure hunter," a voice said.

A man with raven hair and warm brown eyes looked at her. Morgan's heart sped up in happiness as she jumped up and hugged Marduk.

"Oh, father! It's you! I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried as the tactician looked at her in confusion.

"Father?" he said, gently pulling her off him.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are."

Morgan laughed.

"Hello, it's me, Morgan! Love of your life and daddy's little girl and all that?"

Marduk looked at her even longer.

"Did you come back with Lucina?" he asked, curious about this green haired little girl.

"Who's Lucina? Father, are you all right? I think we should go home so you can get a nice rest and….where is home?"

Amnesia for her too? Maybe we are related, the raven haired man thought, closing his arms.

"Captain Marduk! Enemy Risen are headed towards us!" Gerome shouted from atop Minerva, steel axe ready.

"Gerome, protect the girl. I'll get back to the others for attack."

Gerome nodded.

"Yes sir."

Morgan walked up to the wyvern, staring it down. She clutched her dragonstone, remembering what she truly was.

I'm a dragon myself. There's no need to be afraid, she though, beginning to climb onto Minerva's back.

As she almost made it up, her hand lost grip of the wyvern's scales, causing her to fall.

Morgan let out a small gasp as she slipped, but before she could hit the ground, she felt a strong grip on her arm. She looked to see Gerome pulling her up.

"Well, aren't you bold," the Manakete giggled.

"S-shut up!" Gerome stuttered, a light blush slipping from under his mask.

Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Geez, it was just a joke," she mumbled, holding onto her tome.

The girl watched as her father and his comrades attacked the Risen, particularly Marduk's use of his Thoron tome.

Just as I remember you father.

Morgan held up her own tome, not about to let everyone else have all the fun.

"Tonitrua inqui, scietis virtus non est numerus!" she shouted, a wave of lightning shooting from her hand and into a Risen sage.

Gerome stared at Morgan for a while, confused by her big smile.

"No playing around! This is serious, kid!" the dark haired man hissed.

Morgan crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine."

…

"That's a…. lot to take in…" the green haired girl sighed, head drooping down a bit.

Marduk nodded.

"I have to say, though, you certainly aren't a helpless victim. I can see where you get that from."

The tactician ruffled Morgan's hair.

"So, you really don't remember anything about your past, either?"

The Manakete tapped her chin.

"Not really, but I do have one memory. I recall I always wanted to be a great tactician like you."

Tiki squeezed Marduk's shoulder, gazing at the girl who shared her hair color and heritage.

"Well, she certainly seems like she can pull it off," she smiled, walking towards Morgan and hugging her.

"I'm happy that'll have a daughter like you some day."

The younger Manakete pulled away from her mother, eyes still dazed.

"Can we go home? I'm pretty sure I need some time to think this over," she mumbled.

Tiki nodded, brushing Morgan's tactician coat, attempting to take her role as mother.

"Of course."

Morgan smiled, eyes bright.

"I can't wait to learn all about the army!"

As she walked away with her parents, Gerome stood there watching the three.

"Another dragon girl…."

He stroked Minerva's head, remembering her face when he caught her. Soft and sweet.

Gerome shook his head quickly, trying to get back on track.

"It's not like she's any better than you, though. Right, Minervykins?"

The future Minerva stared at her owner with blank eyes, then smirked.

Gerome then climbed atop her flew off with the other Shepards.

**The romance between the Masked Rider and the Divine Dragon's desendent begins! Gerome's such an asshole, and I frickin' love it. XD Next chapter we get to learn more (gan :P)about Rin(My avatar Dren's son) and Christina(my friend's character Roy's daughter). As for now, please review and give me your feedback. Until next chapter. ;D**

**(P.S. All the spells recited by Morgan are in Latin. I used googled translate so alot of it got messed up)**


	3. No Ordinary Girl

**Chapter 3**

**No Ordinary Girl**

"Hyah!" Rin let out a battle cry as he attacked. Dren quickly moved out of the way with ease, and then proceeded to knock her son's steel sword out of his hand.

"I win again," she smirked.

The ginger haired boy grunted as he struggled to get up.

"Shouldn't you go a little easy on him, Kitty Cat?" Gaius said, poking Dren on the shoulder.

The violet haired thief huffed.

"If he wants to surpass me in sword skill, then I don't think so. You can't sugar coat everything, you know…"

The taller one stoked his loved one's cheek.

"Speaking of sugar…"

He pulled her in for a kiss.

"MOM! DAD!" Rin shouted, face flushed.

Nah ran up to her friend, pulling at his cloak.

"Let's take a break, okay," she said, cheeks red, too.

The trickster nodded, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

"I just want to beat her in a match, for once. I want to know that I'm strong enough to stand up against others."

The Manakete nodded, pushing one of her auburn braids over her shoulder.

"And how can I teach you how to wield a sword if I can't keep one in my hand at all costs?"

Nah remember the time she had been attacked by a Risen dark night. The creature had knocked her dragon stone out of her own hand before she could transform. If Cynthia and Sumia had not stopped its wyrmsbane, she could have been killed with ease.

"It's okay. I'll be fine," she said, smiling at Rin, who blushed.

"Right…" he mumbled.

…

Morgan nervously flipped through the pages of her tome, alone outside. The other children were busy training with each other, not willing to notice her.

Lucina was still attempting to teach Cynthia how to wield the falchion, but her little sister was too busy trying out heroic catchphrases. Noire was sitting down and clutching her bow while watching Inigo practice his sword skills. Owain and Brady were both into an argument about potatoes once again. Kjelle polished her armor with care, cleaning every bit of dirt of it while humming an upbeat melody. Laurent continued to read while Severa ranted about her latest shopping haul with Frederick(a.k.a. Daddy ). Yarne was busy protesting about fight at the front of the army while Christina wacked him with her mend staff, telling him if he wanted to marry her then he would have to learn how to man up.(Clearly they had been at it for a while as the dark blue haired cleric's golden headband was falling off.) Rin was sharing his lunch with Nah, as the two talked about the dreaded wyrmsbanes.

"Guess there's no one to hang out with," Morgan sighed, biting into her apple and flipping to the next page.

She thought long and hard, attempting to remember anything about her past, but as usual, no luck. She considered asking Rin and Christina if they shared any memories with her, however Morgan felt slightly shy around them, nervous to ask.

Morgan pushed her green hair out of her eyes and then looked to the right.

Gerome was sitting alone with Minerva, stroking her head peacefully.

Morgan remembered when he had caught her from falling the other day after she found her father and Shepards, smiling at the slight blush that peeked out from his mask. He was the only one she had talked to, other than Marduk and Tiki.

…

Gerome sighed, gazing into the future Minerva's smoky brown eyes. Out the corner of his eye, he had seen Morgan sitting by herself, lonely and still seemingly confused about her past. He somewhat envied her. She had no memory of her past; therefore she had no memory of her parent's deaths, or what the future was like. She was happy go lucky, like any normal girl. She accepted her new life with her parents, happy be them, even though they were not the same people she must have once known.

"If she came from the same future as us, then she must have seen what "he" did to us. Amnesia must have its advantages," the redhead mumbled.

"Hiya, Gerome!"

The wyvern rider, startled, whipped around to see Morgan, smiling.

"So, how's Minerva doing?" the Manakete asked.

"Go away."

Morgan's smiled faded a bit.

"Hey, no need to get your small clothes in a twist. I just wanted to hang out with my friend, considering you're the only kid I remotely know and-"

"We're not friends," Gerome said flatly.

"Leave me alone."

Morgan took a step back, putting her hands.

"No need to be so mean. A simple "please" could've been nice."

She smiled again, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small breakfast cake.

"I saved it for later, but maybe you'd like it? I don't mind sharing."

Gerome stared at her blankly for a while, eyebrow twitching. He was starting to regret pairing up with her in battle. Damn you, Marduk.

The masked man lightly used his hand to push Morgan away.

"I'm not her to make friends. I'm only her because I want Minerva to live a happy life back in the past. I don't care about anything else, so I suggest you stop trying to make a fool of me and go somewhere else."

Gerome crossed his arms and looked Morgan in the eye.

"**AM I CLEAR**?"

The smaller child pouted, and then walked up to Minerva.

"Would you like a snack?" she said cheerfully, obviously not taking a hint that she wasn't wanted.

The wyvern growled a bit at her, but then Morgan held up her dragonstone.

"Don't worry. I'm a dragon, too. I just can't transform yet."

Minerva cautiously sniffed the cake.

"Minerva! What are you doing?!" Gerome exclaimed, shocked how Morgan had so easily gained his partner's trust. He watched the wyvern swallow the cake out of the girl's hand, purring with delight.

"Good girl," she said, petting her head gently.

Gerome crouched next to her, stroking Minerva's head along with her.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

Morgan smiled.

"I told you, I'm a dragon. It's simple"

…

That night Morgan sat on her sleeping mat, blankets over her lap, reading once again from her book.

"Gerome's sorta bitter, but he seemed kind of impressed about Minerva and me. Maybe if I talk to him a little more tomorrow, we can sort things out," she said cheerfully.

"Morgan?" a soft voice called from outside her tent.

"Come in."

Tiki appeared in front of her, a sweet smile on her lips.

"I thought I'd tuck you in, if you'd like. It is getting late."

Morgan put her book to the side and nodded.

"That's fine," she said, stretching a little.

Tiki sat down next to her, her green eyes pure as jade.

"So, have you learned anything about your past?"

Morgan shook her head.

"I wish I remembered you. You must have been a great mother, considering how you treated me like your daughter from the beginning. Too bad every time I try to remember something about my past, my head gets sore, like, really sore."

The divine dragon brushed Morgan's bangs out of her eyes.

"Well, maybe I can help you tomorrow. But for now, please get some rest."

She kissed her daughter's head and left, leaving Morgan to sleep.

…

It was awful. All darkness, no light, save for the fires of destruction. All the Shepards' children were locked in cells, beaten and chain to the walls of them. Tears stained their bloodied clothes, tears most likely of pain. This was the end for them.

A figure stepped out from the darkness, approaching the cell that held Lucina.

The princess's clothes were torn, revealing many upon many of blood dripping wounds. Her small golden tiara was cracked and falling out of her tangled blue hair.

"Damn you," she hissed at the figure.

Lucina clenched her fist, her gaze shooting daggers.

"Because of you, this all happened."

The princess violently thrashed in her chains.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

The figured pulled down their hood, revealing spring green hair, and cackled.

Morgan woke up immediately, sweat pouring down her head. Tears leaked out of her eyes, but she then took a deep breath.

"It was just a nightmare," she sighed, lying back down.

"Just a bad dream…"

She wished it was, at least.

**Mwahahaha! Foreshadowing bitches! Gerome is too fun to write! I can't wait to see what crazy antics he and Morgan get into next. XP**

**Edit: I corrected the spelling error on Frederick, a.k.a. Daddy**


	4. Breakfast With Shepards

Chapter 4

Breakfast with Shepards

"Hey, wake up!"

Morgan's eyes fluttered open as so sat up. Her hair was slightly messy and she noticed she had been sleeping with her tome like it was a teddy bear.

Dren peeked in through her tent flap, dressed in her thief attire with her sword on her belt.

"You okay, kid?" she asked, looking at Morgan.

"You look like you didn't get any sleep."

Morgan shook her head.

"No, I slept fine, Aunt Dren. It's kinda early to be up, don't you think?"

"Are you kidding me?! It's already breakfast time!"

"Huh?!" Morgan exclaimed, jumping out of her sleeping bag.

Dren slid out of the tent and began to walk off, grunting to herself as Morgan struggled into her tactician coat.

"Crud, father will be pretty mad if I'm late to training," she said, pulling her boots on as she attempted to run to the mess tent.

…

When Morgan reached her destination, it seemed no one had noticed she was late, as they were all busy talking to each other. The green haired girl picked up a plate and decided to fill up on breakfast while she could.

She selected some eggs, two slices of toast, sausage, some potatoes, and a big bowl of oatmeal.

"Are you sure you can eat all of that?" Sumia asked as she handed her a mug of water.

"I'll manage. After all, I'm so hungry I could eat Pegasus!" Morgan smiled.

Sumia managed an uneasy smile.

"That's good to hear."

Morgan nodded and began to find a place to sit, hoping Gerome would be there.

"It feels like I can't do anything right anymore!"

The Manakete whipped her head around to see Rin with his head on one of the tables, moping, with Nah beside him.

"I told you a sneak attack wasn't the answer," the auburn haired girl sighed, resting her head on her hand.

"And yet I still did it! Gods, I'm an idiot!" Rin moaned.

Morgan walked up to their table, curious about what was going on.

"Oh, hey Morgan. Didn't see you there," Nah said looking up at her.

"Hey, have you seen Gerome anywhere?" Morgan smiled hopefully.

Rin sat up to face his cousin.

"No, he's still asleep."

…

Gerome lay in his tent, sprawled out in his coat. His hair was in complete wreck, and he held his mask like a stuffed animal, drooling in his sleep.

"Zzzz…my parents are dead...zzzz…. I am the knight…." he snored as Minerva poked him with her snout.

...

"Really?" Morgan asked, disappointed.

Rin nodded, taking a bite of a sausage link.

"Yep. Usually he never gets any sleep, but when he does, he's out cold for a quite a while. Sorry."

The trickster sensed sadness in the young tactician's voice, so he attempted to retaliate.

"W-where are my manners! Do you wanna sit with us?"

Morgan's face lit up.

"Sure, I'd like that," she giggled, sitting across from them.

"The name's Rin. What's yours?" the ginger haired boy asked.

"Morgan. And her name's Nah, right?" Morgan said, pointing to the other Manakete.

Nah nodded.

"Yes, you're lady Tiki's daughter, right?"

"And uncle Marduk's daughter," Rin put in.

Morgan smiled.

"So you're my cousin, right, um…Rin?"

Morgan felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to see a slender man with snow white hair hold out a cup of tea.

"Why hello there, my little scale mate. How are you doing on this fine and dandy day?" Inigo asked, a playful grin on his face.

Morgan sat there for a second, confused.

"Ummm…."

"There isn't a word in the dictionary to describe how beautiful you are, Morgan it is?"

Morgan still there, blank faced.

"You know, kissing is a language of love, so how about a conversation?"

"As if!"

A large silver staff came out of nowhere and whacked Inigo in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"You're such a shameless flirt," Christina huffed, dusting her dress off.

Inigo looked up, his nose bleeding.

"Did I really hit that hard?!" the cleric asked, feeling a bit guilty.

"No, the view is just breath taking, that's all."

Christina's face flushed as she jumped back and began to beat Inigo with her staff again.

"RUDE!"

Morgan, Rin, and Nah sat there, faces blank as their fellow Shepards continued fighting(and by fighting I mean Inigo screaming for help while he is beaten to death by a healer who cannot attack C:).

"Let's find different seats," Nah said, picking up her plate and slowly getting up.

"Agreed," Morgan and Rin answered in unison.

"HEEEEELP MEEEEEE!"

"You perverted mercenary!"

**Yeah, this was more of just filler/comedy than actual story, but I don't honestly care. And no, I don't hate Inigo; it's just fun to see him get beaten by females. And I finally put in a fucking Batman reference for all those who complained about me not making one in every time Gerome was on screen, so I just put it in his cameo. You happy?(P.S. I love all of you who read my fanfics X3 Squeeee)**


	5. Training: Day 1

**Chapter 5**

**Training: Day 1**

Gerome still slept, tangled up under the covers on his sleeping mat, still snoring(and drooling). Minerva continued to stare at her master, poking him with her snout in annoyance. Eventually the wyvern got tired of watching Gerome talk in his sleep, so she bent near his face and roared.

He immediately woke up, eyes snapping open and jumping up.

"Minerva! What's going on?! Are we being attacked?!"

Minerva pointed her head outside the tent, nose to the outside. Gerome groaned.

"Dammit. I slept through breakfast and probably the beginning of training," he mumbled, slicking his hair back and pulling his mask and armor on.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

The wyvern seemed to roll her eyes as her rider grabbed his axe and headed for the training field.

Humans are a mystery, Minerva thought, lying down and watching Gerome make his way across camp.

They truly are…

…

"Alright, who's up for a sparring match?" Marduk said gleefully, clapping his hands together. All the children raised their hands in excitement.

Marduk nodded.

"Lucina is busy were Chrom, so I'll be taking over today. Brady, Christina, you know where to go."

The two healers nodded in reply, and began to head to first aid tent for healing lessons with Lissa.

"As for the rest of you, find a partner and getting started on warm exercises."

Nah grabbed Rin's hand cheerfully.

"So, partners are usual?" she asked.

"You bet," Rin replied, grinning.

A few feet away from them, Morgan was trying to find herself a partner. It seemed everyone had pared up already; Cynthia and Owain, Noire and Severa, Laurent and Inigo, Kjelle and Yarne, and Rin and Nah.

"Alone again I guess," she sighed, a smile lighting her face.

"Maybe father will spar with me."

As Morgan grabbed a steel sword and stood up, she heard footsteps run past her.

"Captain, I'm here for training," a deep voice said.

"Late for practice, Gerome? I find that very odd for someone like you," Marduk said, crossing his arms.

Gerome bowed in shame.

"I apologize for my actions, sir."

The tactician sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"There's no need to make a big deal of it. Please, just a find a partner and begin."

Morgan walked up to the two.

"It seems I'm the only one left," she said, smiling her usual cheery grin.

"Unfortunately," the masked man muttered.

Marduk elbowed him hard.

"Just begin. I may have forgiven you for being late, but I have no tolerance for your complaining."

"Fine. Morgan, let's go."

Gerome reluctantly dragged his steel axe across the ground, still groggy from earlier, following Morgan to a safe place.

"So, I suppose you're going to fight me in a match?" she asked, smiling.

Gerome ignored her and used his axe to draw a human figure on a nearby tree.

"Um, hello?"

He shot the young girl a spine chilling stare.

"I'm sure if you tried, we'd have quite a mess on our hands."

He pointed to the tree.

"Start by attacking that."

Morgan nodded and gripped her sword.

"Hyah!" she said as she stabbed the makeshift dummy in the chest.

"Check it out! I did it!"

"Yes, I see you stabbed it in a good area," Gerome said, looking at the "victim".

Morgan beamed in triumph.

"But how are you going to get the sword out?"

Her smile then broke into a million pieces.

"Umm, does it really matter?" Morgan asked, running her fingers through her hair in uncertainty.

Gerome let out a long sigh.

"Yes, it does. Imagine this: you're fighting a pack of Risen, and you do just what you did. If you can't get your sword out, where would that leave you?"

Morgan shifted her feet nervously, looking at the ground.

"Dead, I guess," she muttered.

"Exactly, you would be dead if you left it there."

"I can just pull it out, though? No issues there," Moran retaliated, running to the tree.

"Well, I suppose you could, but…"

Morgan took a hold of her sword and pulled, trying to get it out, but it wouldn't budge. She put her foot against the tree for more weight, but still no luck.

"Darn it! It's not coming lose!" she huffed in frustration.

Gerome walked over to her.

"I figured this would happen. I'll help, I suppose."

He put his hands on the grip of the sword with Morgan, helping her pull the sword out.

"Hey, it's almost out!" giggled the green haired girl.

Just as she finished that sentence, the sword came lose, causing the two to fall back, Morgan landing on top of Gerome

"Ow. Now that reeeeeeally hurt," she said.

"Please get off me."

Morgan jumped up, face flushed.

"Sorry," she said as Gerome got to his feet.

"Well, you've succeeded in giving us more of an issue," he mumbled, pointing up.

The sword had been thrown to one the high branches on tree. Morgan sighed and gripped the sides of it.

"What are you doing now?"

Morgan put her boot on the bark.

"I'm going to get the sword," she said, attempting to climb.

Gerome watched in amusement as the green haired girl struggled to make it up. Each time she tried to go high her foot would slip, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"You know I can help with that…"

"No, it fine! Reaaaaaally fine," Morgan panted, hands holding onto the bark for dear life.

After several minutes of her slipping and trying to inch up the tree, she breathed calmly.

"Am I almost there yet?"

"No. You're barely two inches off the ground."

Morgan let go and fell straight down on her rear, then she pouted and crossed her arms in frustration.

"Why do I feel an over whelming sense of failure?" the girl huffed.

"Know you know how Rin feels," Gerome said quietly.

Using his height to his advantage, he stretched his axe out, and with a quick _thwack_, the branch holding Morgan's sword fell to the ground.

"Here's your sword."

Morgan ignored the wyvern rider and fiddled with her dragonstone pendent, frowning.

"If I could turn into a dragon, then I could've gotten that sword with ease."

Gerome raised an eyebrow.

"I do remember you mentioning your Manakete heritage to me, yet unlike the other Manakete you haven't transformed yet…"

Morgan stood up, pulling the pendent off.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that fact," she laughed in slight embarrassment.

"I bet when I transform, I'll become a valiant dragon just like the rest."

The girl held the pendent by the string, poking the green stone.

"Now how does this work?"

She held the stone her hand, attempting to clear her mind.

I can transform, I'm sure of it.

Morgan held the dragonstone to the sky, eyes closed, waiting for the transformation to begin.

What will it feel like? Will it hurt? Will I get nauseous?

She then felt power serge into her, like a rush of strength was injected into her.

I'm transforming! It feels like I'm walking on air! This feeling….

Morgan's head began to throb, causing her vision to become dark and cloudy.

"Morgan?" Gerome said, watching her teeter back fourth.

"Nggh, my head," she whimpered.

Her legs then gave out, and she fell face first on the ground, the world around her going black…

**Phew, finally some more Gerome and Morgan relationship crap. It seems Morgan, despite being a Manakete, cannot seem to transform. I wonder why...**


	6. Nightmares and Dreams

**Chapter 6**

**Nightmares and Dreams**

The sky was bright and clear, not cloud in the sky. The temperature was perfect. It was a beautiful day.

"Mother, this lunch is amazing!" Morgan giggled, finishing off her third sandwich.

Tiki smiled and placed her cup of tea on the picnic blanket they sat on.

"I try my best," she said.

"And you did an amazing job," Marduk laughed, kissing his wife gently on the cheek.

Morgan stood up and walked over to a small patch of flowers, picking two of them.

"Here, these are for you," she said, handing Marduk a blue one and Tiki a purple one.

The divine dragon stuck hers in her hair, just over her left ear.

"Thank you, Morgan," she said.

Marduk took a stray glass of water and placed the blue wildflower in it.

"There, a perfect decoration."

Morgan hugged her parents in happiness.

"I love you so much. I'm so happy to have such a great mother and father."

Tiki reached over and lightly tugged on her daughter's dragonstone pendent.

"Have you been able to transform yet?" she asked softly.

The green haired girl stood up again.

"I've been practicing, and I think I'm ready to… but I wanted to share this moment with you guys."

She pulled her necklace off and held to the sky, concentrating. Aura surrounded her, forming what looked like a rose bud.

Tiki and Marduk clapped their hands in delight.

"You're doing great Morgan! You're almost there," Marduk cheered.

The girl beamed, ready to transform into a graceful dragon.

I can do this, I know I can.

"Darling, what's wrong with your eyes?" Tiki asked, suddenly concerned.

Morgan's eyes glowed an eerie red, similar to that pf a Risen.

"W-what?" she said, as her head began throb.

The girl fell to her knees, an overwhelming sense of pain filling her.

"It can't be…" her mother gasped, covering her mouth in fear and whimpering.

The pain surged through Morgan's body and straight to her back. Slowly and painfully, six disfigured wings with a small amount of red feathers burst from it, making painful snapping sounds.

Marduk jumped up, holding Tiki protectively.

"H-help me!" Morgan cried, tears spilling from her eyes.

Two crooked horns broke out of her forehead, making another sickening snapping sound.

"Tiki, run!" the raven haired tactician said, urged her to take off for safety as the sky darkened and their daughter continued to transform.

"F-father…it hurts…" the Manakete said, breathing heavily with even more tears falling.

She watched in horror as her parents ran away, terrified of her. She was a monster.

"No! W-wait! Daddy! Mommy!" Morgan howled as if she were two again.

Soon the two were out of sight, gone forever. The girl screamed in tears and struggled to stand up go after them.

"Don't go! Please, don't leave me! Please don't….."

Morgan threw her head back and opened her mouth, now full of sharp teeth, and roared into the sky.

Leave….

…

"Morgan! PLEASE WAKE UP!" a concerned voice shouted, shaking Morgan out of her nightmare.

The young Manakete sat up, her head sore. Christina hugged her close, stroking her spring green hair.

"Wa…"

The future exalt pulled back from the hug and looked her cousin in the eyes.

"You fainted while you attempted to transform into a dragon. Gerome brought you back here and left to go to town for more medical supplies, then the next thing we know you're crying in your sleep and pleading for help!"

"And thank gods we woke ya up. That voice of pain and tears is gonna give me nightmares for the next month," Brady grumbled, handing Christina a glass of water.

"Thank you for sharing, Brady. Where's my great aunt?"

Brady sat down and drummed his fingers on the table.

"She said she was lookin' for ma. I'm pretty damn impressed she left us in charge of a patient."

"Excuse me, but I believe you should tone down that kind of language when you're in front of such youngling like Morgan," Christina snapped, sending a death glare at the dark haired man.

Morgan drank from the cup Christina had handed her, feeling much better.

"It's okay. I think I'm just not meant transform. I like using magic a lot, anyways," she said, going back to her optimistic attitude.

She climbed out of bed and pulled her tactician coat back on.

"What time is it? I'm starving."

Christina let out a long and heavy sigh.

"Fine. Just take it easy. I don't wanna see someone as adorable as you get hurt," she smiled, ruffling Morgan's hair.

"Geez, get a room, ya two," Brady snorted, rolling his eyes.

The blue haired cleric held up her staff in a threatening matter.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing!"

…

"Thanks."

Gerome looked up from his empty plate to see Morgan standing beside him.

"Oh, you."

The Manakete shifted her feet, smiling.

"You saved my rear back there. You were even sweet enough to bring extra blankets," she giggled, hugging her tome.

"Whatever. You're welcome, I guess," the wyvern rider muttered, looking away from her.

The two stood there in awkward silence, being the only ones left in the mess tent. Morgan rocked on her heels, while Gerome fiddled with the strap of his mask, nether uttering a word.

"Um, you're really nice," Morgan said, attempting to make legitimate small talk.

"I guess…."

The two stood there again, still not talking. The green haired girl's faced turned a bit red, feeling slightly embarrassed about this.

"I'm going to feed Minerva," Gerome said quietly, sliding the wooden plate in the dish bin and walking past Morgan.

"Okay…bye…"she said, sighing.

The masked man then stopped for a second, looking back at the young girl, who sat down at an empty seat, reading her book as usual.

"Um…Morgan?"

She looked up.

"Yes?"

Morgan then felt a gentle hand lightly push her chin up, and then she felt her lips being embraced.

"You're welcome."

Gerome then left, his face red.

The Manakete sat there in shock, her cheeks burning pink.

"He…kissed me…"

She then closed her eyes and laid her head the table, smiling blissfully.

"Hee hee."

**Well, that was a very short chapter. I feel like I need to give you a quick run through of my pairings in Awakening, just to make things clear. **

**Chrom and Sumia = Lucina and Cynthia**

**Lissa and Vaike = Owain**

**Muriel and Stahl = Laurent**

**Maribelle and Donnel = Brady**

**Panne and Virion = Yarne**

**Cordeilia and Frederick = Severa**

**Nowi and Gregor = Nah**

**Tharja and Libra = Noire**

**Olivia and Henry = Inigo**

**Lon'qu and Cherche = Gerome**

**Sully and Kellem = Kjelle**

**Marduk(Male Avatar) and Tiki = Morgan**

**Dren(Female Avatar) and Gaius = Rin/Male Morgan**

**Roy(OTHER Male Avatar) and Lucina = Christina(OC)**

**If you don't support any of these pairings, I don't care. This is my cannon shit, not yours. Good day to you.**


End file.
